The Unexpected friendship
by Rishoba
Summary: Let's take two of my favorite characters of Monkey Island, put them in a situation where they need to help each other for unknown reasons and give them an adventure...Guybrush and Murray in The Unexpected Friendship.
1. The Unwanted Reunion

IChapter 1. A unwanted reunion/I

iCaptain's log, stardate 260384, oh no, I don't know what date it is. Here I am again out on open sea without food, without fresh water and of course without Elaine…..seems like a weird twist of fate…or the writer of this story is without inspiration and that's why he put me in my miserable situation….ah well, I probably will end up on a pirate ship where I will be threatened to death by demonic evil looking scary skulls, but with my luck I probably end up with a Murray…./I

"Bwahahahahahahaha, it's me, the most evil skull ever, I will tear you all apart!"

"Oh no, Murray, how?" Guybrush asked looking at a skull floating in front of him on a barrel,"

"How what you weak mortal?" Murray asked.

"Ehm…tear us all apart?" asked Guybrush

"Well…eh…eh..eh..bite you all apart?" Murray asked uncertain.

"Just tell me where we are and how did you get here?" Guybrush sighed.

"Well as far as I can see we are near Flock Island and how did I come here? Well some evil kid thought it was funny to kick me of the island. He probably thought I was a dead skull..if I ever get my hands on him! Bwahahahahahaha"

"You are a dead skull and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I have no hands I know…can I please decide on my own which words I choose to say mortal," Murray said angry(well not more angry then he usual is)

"Now, let's go to Flock Island then," Guybrush said starting paddling with his hands.

"Hey wait for me you moron mortal," Somehow Murray jumped on the barrel of Guybrush.

"How did you do that?" Guybrush asked shocked.

"LeChuck once told me: I am you father, ehm no…it was something more like: You have the force Murray,"

"Great, more cliches coming up, wow this will be a funpacked adventure," Guybrush said rolling his eyes.

"Now we are together Steeppood, let as sail the see and slaughter some pirates under way. Bwahahahahahaha,"

"Is that fish still biting you foot,"

"Bwahahahaha, yes and it tickles…bwahahahahaha"

Guybrush rowed towards a small beach where a little sign was hanging on a tree.

"Flock Island, the place to be for LeChuck defeating pirates and demonic skulls," it said.

"Hmm, seems like the perfect island for us Murray,"

"So you admit I am demonic?" Murray asked hopeful.

"In a way yes, but let's not "standing" all day here,"

"You know it would be nice if you quit the skull without limbs jokes," Murray said irritated.

"Hey I can't help it that the writer like those jokes so much!" Guybrush said. They found a path towards a little village up a hill. Guybrush took Murray and put him on his shoulders.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling I want to eat crackers?" Murray asked.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling I want to call you Polly?" Guybrush asked.


	2. Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey

**Chapter 2: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey**

Guybrush passed another sign with the name on the village on it: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey.

"I have to remember that," he thought.

The village was very small and had only a few houses. There were no people outside and Guybrush decided to knock on a door.

"Coming, coming!" a man said. The door went open and a small chubby guy was standing in the doorframe.

"And you are?"

"Hi I am Guybrush, mighty pirate and this is my talking demonic skull Murray,"

"Bwahahahahahaha,"

"Ah, you've read the sign I see, welcome to Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey, named after our Governor: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey,"

"You are joking right?" Murray asked.

"No, Mr. Skull, our Governor is called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey," the man said angry.

"And where does this Governor Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey lives exactly?" Guybrush

asked.

"At Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey Mansion of course, what else did you think?"

"So your Governor: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey, lives in: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey in the: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey Mansion, let me guess on Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey Hill?" Guybrush asked.

"No, on Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey Mountain, over the Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey River," The man said pointing at big mountain southeast of where they were standing.

"Do you get paid for every time you say: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey?" Murray asked rolling is eye cases(as he didn't have eye balls)

"Yes," the man said.

"Ah okay, we will go and visit this Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey and try to find a way to get off this Island. Why isn't this Island called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey?"

"Well the Island first was called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey, but the map makers demonstrated against it because they got RSI everytime they had to wrote the name on the map," The man said.

"That sounds logical, civillian," Guybrush said. He walked away towards the Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey mountain and over the Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey.

"Why do I have the funny feeling that there is something wrong with this Island?" Guybrush asked.

"Hello! Wake up Steepfood! This Island is called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey, with a Governor called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey and he lives in a mansion called: Flockerianusdocksidoodledankey, how wrong can that be!" Murray bellowed.

"Yeah..your probably right, I'm sorry Murray, I just miss Elaine…do you know that one day she.."

"Stop it right there mister! I don't want any flashbacks in this story, I hate flashbacks, can't get a grip on them!" Murray yelled.

"You can't get a grip on them because you…"

"Have no hands, yes I know, do you have to remind me about that all the time,"

"No just as long as it irritates you I will keep reminding you," Guybrush said. He took a small road upwards to the mansion.


End file.
